


Key of the Ierni

by MamaJuju, Seven_Sisters



Series: Seven Keys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJuju/pseuds/MamaJuju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Sisters/pseuds/Seven_Sisters
Summary: [NOTES]Iain tells them the story of the Druids: Druids are a magical order that draw on Tama for their power and wisdom. Only Druids can commune with Tama and only they can draw on her power to perform their magical acts. Once in every 10 generations, Tama reaches out to the order of the Druid to have them recruit a new member into their ranks [the 10 generation is 200 years, a long enough period that no one can verify or deny the truth of the claim].Four youths are drawn from among the Albione (the people of the land) and Ierne (the people of the west). Each region contributes one male and female initiate and they travel to Shetlin, the secret land of the Druids, to determine if any of them are worthy to join their ranks. The trials are dangerous both physically and spiritually. This is the domain of Ankus and he will try to claim them for his own. He warns them to be on their guard at all times. He hands them little talismans of leather, dried and shaped into vaguely human forms. They each prick a finger and drop blood on the talisman then secure to their bodies beneath their tunics. He warns them at no time are they to lose the talisman.With that, he puts them to sleep with his quartz and joins them in their slumber.





	1. Chapter 1

Iain sat on his heels, his back straight with hands folded in his lap. He was on a small dot of land near the southern edge of a minor loch. He knelt in the remains of an ancient structure nearly lost to history. A broken circle of stone was all that remained to mark the location of the old broch.

The last of the morning mist was burning off and the day was starting to warm. A gentle breeze blew in from the coast, bringing with it the sounds of birds and crashing waves. It was late summer, and the autumnal equinox loomed. He would have to return before much longer.

He waited patiently as his companions set about their task. There were two women and two men with him, each with a small pebble on the ground before them. They were trying to move them with their minds.

He took a deep breath then stretched his arms over his head. He held the tension for a couple of seconds, sighing as he relaxed. He turned to the others; his head cocked to one side as he considered them. They were getting tired. He waved his hand, signaling them to take a break from their efforts.

"This is sacred ground, a point where lines of power converge," he said, giving them something else to think about for a few minutes. "This is where Canus was tested, and it was here where the Keldanic Order was founded. All who would be known as 'Druid' must demonstrate that they can access the power concentrated in this place."

Lochie looked at the pebble before him, his brow creased in thought. "What are these 'lines of power,' Iain?" he asked. "You've mentioned them before, but you've never explained them."

Iain gave him a sideways glance then straightened his back as he answered. "There are lines of power that crisscross the land, connecting all living things to each other and the Great Mother, Tama. These lines bundle together, giving rise to each type of life. There is a bundle for humans and a bundle for trees. The great elk have their bundle as do the gnats. Each bundle, in turn, has individual strands just as there are individual creatures. You have your strand as I have mine. We are bound together by the same bundle of awareness that we call Human."

Iain paused briefly as he watched an elk step from the wood as if to examine the humans trespassing on his land. Iain locked eyes with the beast for a second as he considered it. Elk were widely regarded as the gatekeepers to the underworld. It was said their call could lead a person to Nherine, the land of the shadow people, the land of the dead. This could prove useful.

He returned his attention to the others before they turned around to see what he was looking at. It was best they didn't know the beast was there. Not yet.

"These lines of power converge at various places across the land. This is one such location. Indeed, it is the root and the wellspring of all power. All living things are tied to this place. Can you not feel it? It is why Ankus chose this as his home. Where better to keep the dead than the source of life itself?"

A sudden breeze arose, swirling leaves marking its presence. It entered the center of their circle and paused for several seconds then dissipated, dropping the leaves it carried into a neat pile. 

"A pisky offers witness," Iain said, smiling. "We call these strands 'lines of power' to the uninitiated, but in truth, they are better thought of as 'lines of awareness.' They determine how we apprehend the world around us. Those of us called 'Druid' have learned to perceive them and to pluck them, like strings on a harp. And as we pluck them, we draw power from them. It is this power you are seeking now. Harness it, and you can do wondrous things."

He stood and grasped his staff. He calmed his mind then connected it with the piece of quartz in the silver pentagram at the top of the staff. The pebbles rose from the ground, spun in a circle, then resettled to the ground. The others watched with wide eyes. This was not his first display of power since coming to this place, but they never ceased to be impressed.

Iain sat back down again and nodded to the pebbles. "Again," he admonished, returning them to their efforts.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the island. Black Guillemots argued in the distance, no doubt bickering over some random bit of flesh. He twitched his head as he heard the soft snap of a branch and watched as the elk turned back into the wood. The trees were a gift to the island from an earlier time. First planted as shelterbelts by ancient farmers and crofters, they'd adapted to the harsh climate. Now, elk and other transplanted creatures called them home. 

"No, Lochie, not like that," he scolded, turning his attention back to his companions. The young hopeful looked up at him with a pained look. He nodded and continued to try to move the little rock with his mind but to no avail. He was upset, forcing Iain to suppress a smile as he turned to the others. None of them were any more successful than their friend and for a good reason. It isn't possible to move a rock with one's mind. Well, not without cheating.

"Ailis," he spoke to the young woman to his left, "relax your mind and imagine you're holding the pebble with your hand. Don't try to move it, just move it." 

Ailis was the real reason for this excursion. She also nodded and returned to her efforts. He was struck once again with her understated beauty. She was young, a mere 20 years; if only he were 300 years younger ... but enough of that, it was time he wrapped this up. He was getting hungry.

The high-pitched mewing of the elk as it called to its kin pierced the air. Iain stood with a dramatic flair and raised his staff, pointing it towards the sound.

"Ankus calls! Nherine approaches! Move your pebble while you have this chance. This moment passes quickly!"

His companions immediately resumed their efforts, each scrunching their faces as they struggled to nudge the little rocks. Iain quieted his mind as well and connected with the small piece of quartz as he had before. He sought out the tiny pebble in front of Ailis and caused it to wobble then suddenly flip over. The group of hopefuls jumped back, and Ailis looked to Iain, her eyes wide and her voice faltering.

"Iain! It moved! My pebble moved! I did it!" Iain smiled and lowered his staff.

"So I see, child. Then it's settled - you shall enter the ranks of the Keldane. Gather your gear children; it's time we returned. The feasts of the last full moon of summer await us. I for one have no desire to miss out on Cayden's cooking."


	2. Chapter 2

Iain walked up the stone path through the village and stopped before a dwelling common among those living in the region. Craftsmen had driven wooden staves into the ground in a large circle and wove supple saplings between them. Peat, mud, and dung had been collected and worked into the wattle of the wall, creating an effective barrier to the wind.

The builders had applied a paste made from chalk and lime to the outer surface to waterproof the dried daub, giving the structure an unexpectedly cheerful appearance. Windows shuttered against the incessant rain were scattered around the structure, and there were two doors, front and back, a rare feature.

They'd topped the structure with a roof of thick grass thatch. Its height was sufficient to allow the smoke from the central hearth to accumulate and diffuse out, obviating the need for a chimney. They'd set the structure back from the road, and a stone wall marked the property line. There were small foraging animals milling about keeping the grass at bay.

Iain could see a small garden behind the building as he approached the house. He rapped the wooden planks of the door with his staff and waited until a diminutive woman with deep creases across her face opened it and looked up.

"Yes, Druid? What business do you have with the likes of us? Have we violated a taboo?" The worry on her face was evident. Iain was used to this sort of treatment. He and the other Overseers in Abione and Ierne were revered and feared in equal measure by the Tamane – the people of Tama.

"No, daughter. You've committed no offense. I seek an audience with you and your husband. It's about Ailis."

The old woman stepped back and beckoned Iain into her home. She scrambled to offer him a drink which he gracefully accepted then waited as she fetched her husband. They returned a few minutes later, and Iain reluctantly held forth his hands to bless them. The man had been cleaning their barn of manure and frankly, he stunk. He placed his hands on their heads and spoke.

_May Tarani bless you and keep you. May the blessings of Nodden be upon you. May Eogan light your way by day and may Salmus watch over you by night. May Ankus forget your home as he travels about and may you and yours be preserved in perpetuity."_

There, that was done. 

The old couple smiled at Iain and offered him the best seat in the room. Iain smiled in return and sat, knowing he'd be scratching fleas for a week until he was able to rid them from his body. A small price to pay, he mused.

"Your granddaughter, Ailis. Is she here?" They greeted the question with looks of dismay. They, like all the families in Albione, feared the inquiry. They glanced at each other then looked down – anywhere but at their visitor. He waited a short time then repeated the question. "Ailis. Is she here?"

The old man nodded reluctantly then gestured with his eyes to the back door. "She's in the garden, attending to the weeds. We can't do without her, our dear Ailis. We'd be lost if anything were to happen to her."

Iain ignored the old man's pleas. Ma had made it clear that Ailis was to become an Overseer. It wasn't his place to argue, and neither was it theirs.

"Fetch her for me. We must speak."

The old man fidgeted for several seconds then stood, resigned to the inevitable. The old woman stared into her lap in silence as they waited. He returned a few minutes later, Ailis following behind him.

"Ailis, the Druid Iain has come to speak with you. It's time."

Ailis looked at her grandfather then at Iain. She was a lovely young woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a soft leather tunic tied with a braided leather belt, a recent fashion among her peers. She had an ornate tattoo adorning her right brow - delicate lines crisscrossed in a playful weave partially hidden beneath her bangs.

"What do you want with me, sorcerer? You here to frighten these two with your hocus pocus? Is that how your kind amuse yourselves?"

Iain expected this. He'd spent some time scouting the village and learning about the young woman. She was intelligent, fiercely independent and loyal to her grandparents. She was exactly what Ma was seeking. And she was already proving to be a pain in the ass. He sighed and patiently addressed her.

"I'm here for you, Ailis. I have spoken with the council of elders – the signs are clear. The time of choosing has arrived. Cayden has selected two potentials from among the Ierne. You and Lochie are the Albione that I have chosen."

Ailis took a breath, no doubt to unleash several choice words, but her grandfather stopped her. "Listen, Ailis; you must go. It is the way of our clan. You were conceived during an eclipse – we knew this day was coming. Do not shame us."

Ailis was not ready to let the issue drop, but Iain wasn't in the mood to hear it. Taking the old man's cue, he turned to the young woman and spoke, cutting her off. "I'll arrive with the next new moon. Be ready." He turned to her grandparents and bowed, grateful to return to the fresh air, then left, her eyes boring into the back of his head.

* * *

"Shayuch! Enough!" Iain smacked the boisterous redhead with his staff. "We're approaching our destination. Now be still, or you'll summon one of Ankus' minions."

The passengers looked ahead as their barge moved, seemingly under its own power, toward an intimidating fog bank. Ailis eyed the old Druid with suspicious eyes as he stood at the rear. He rested his staff on the deck, peering intently forward. She had no answer for how the barge moved through the water or how it was the chop subsided as they approached. It was an impressive trick, she had to admit, but she knew there was an explanation and she was determined to find it.

They entered the mist, and each became immersed in their private worlds, their barge mates little more than vague shapes. The thick fog swallowed them, and even Ailis felt trepidation at what awaited them on the far side. Their destination was taboo; the few who dared travel to the islands without permission never returned. Never. It was the land of the Nherine, the shadow people. No matter how rational Ailis tried to be, this scared her more than she dared admit.

They continued forward in silence as the mist caressed them. Caome was the first to speak. "I hear it! Ankus calls ..."

Iain stood silently as the others strained to hear what Caome heard. They failed, the only sound the cries of distant gulls. Caome turned to Iain and spoke to the shadowy figure. "I heard it, Iain. I swear – it was ..."

Iain cut her off. "Silence child! There are many mysteries on these islands. It is best not to name what you do not understand. We enter the land of the gods – be very careful how you speak. You may bring their wrath down upon your head. I do not wish to carry you back in a funeral shroud."

They continued forward in silence, the mist clinging to them like a wet blanket. Then, suddenly, the barge emerged into the light. A bright summer sun assaulted their eyes, causing them to raise their hands for shade. The fog bank extended to either side and around the island, reminding Ailis of the stone walls that surrounded the Albione farms.

The barge continued forward towards lands few of the Tamane had ever seen. It slid silently past outlying islands, large fingers of basaltic rock jutting abruptly above the waters as waves crashed relentlessly against them. Seabirds could be heard arguing over territory, and large marine mammals rested on the lower rocks, sunning themselves. One unusually large male looked up then slipped into the water, approaching them. Iain eyed the beast as it investigated this strange creature that floated silently through the choppy waters. It eventually returned to its harem, its curiosity satisfied.

They passed several more islands before coming to rest beside a flat outcropping of rock jutting into the sea. The barge became still as if it were part of the land itself, and they climbed ashore. Iain turned and pointed his staff at the barge. The others watched with wide eyes as it moved out of the water and settled on solid ground. Ailis sputtered to herself. She could see what she saw but remained stubborn, refusing to believe it.

Iain built a fire pit as the others collected firewood. They placed the wood in the center of the stone circle and added kindling. He brushed them aside as they began to start a flame and, giving Ailis a sharp look, pointed his staff at the pile of wood. A small tendril of smoke arose then flame suddenly appeared. Ailis and the others jumped back, and Iain smiled at their confused looks.

He collected his gear from the raft, indicating to the others to do the same. They pitched their tents and ate the last of the provisions they’d brought with them. Iain waited until they were finished then pulled a small pouch from beneath his tunic and opened it to reveal packets of dried meat.

He handed the packets to the others then gestured for them to eat. He’d been notably silent during the meal and his refusal to speak now grabbed their attention. He waited until they’d completed chewing the tough jerky then spoke for the first time since making landfall.

* * *

"This island is known among the Druids as Shetlin. It is a gateway to the gods, and there is a reason why it is taboo to all who call themselves Tamane. This is the land of the dead, those we call Nherine - shadow people. Few who venture here leave alive and none do so who arrive uninvited. It is only my presence that protects you.

"Even so, you are well advised to keep your wits about you. We are in the domain of Ankus, brother of Tarani and consort of Smegos. He rules over this place with an unsympathetic eye to any who enter. It does not matter to him if he comes to you or you come to him. You must be on your guard at all times lest he claims you for his own.

"It is Ankus that we seek. We must enter his domain to learn which of you, if any, is worthy of earning the title of Druid. But once you've come before him, you will not leave here without sacrifice; one made at the risk of your life. Not even I can protect you from that. Take care children and tread lightly on this deadly ground."

Iain paused to observe the others. The jerky had been laced with a potent psychedelic, and their eyes were becoming glassy. They began to sway to their internal rhythms, visions dancing before them just out of reach. He continued, distracting them with his voice as he waited for the drug to reach its peak intensity.

> _Before the Tamane, before the Gods, fearsome Giants roamed the Earth. They were fair as the Sun and dark as the Night, and they desired, above all else, all that their brothers possessed._
> 
> _They occupied the land and chased the clouds. They hid beneath the seas. They ventured to the stars and learned the power of the Sun. There was no place they could not travel and nothing they would not do. These were the Ancient Ones – The Ones Who Came Before._
> 
> _They were not evil, but they committed evil acts. No barbarity was beneath them and there was no atrocity they would shun. And in the end, suffering was their only prize._
> 
> _They stared into the face of their own Annihilation and realized that they could not continue as they had. Only death and despair awaited them and so they brought forth a Council of Elders and commanded them: save us from ourselves._
> 
> _In fear of their extinction, they created Taumi in whom they gave great power. Taumi had a council of seven advisers drawn from amongst her creators. They were to rule Taumi, but she saw the evil in their hearts and killed them and the other Giants, dispersing their ashes across seven rivers._
> 
> _Taumi grieved over the death of her advisers and in time killed herself in penance. From her blood arose Tama and from her bones arose Utami. Utami is the enemy of Tama and she wages constant war with Tama._

 

Iain spoke rhythmically as he related the creation myth of the Tamane. He waited as his words insinuated themselves into the minds of his companions. He decided it was time to proceed once they were deep into their fantasies.

He reached into the pouch that had contained the jerky and removed a small, metallic syringe. He inserted the needle into a small vial and pulled the plunger then lifted the syringe and squeezed out a small amount of fluid to remove the air. He approached Ailis and tapped the inside of her elbow then carefully injected the contents of the syringe into her vein. He watched her eyes it worked its way into her nervous system, waiting until he was satisfied it was taking effect.

He removed one final item from his pouch, snapping a glass vial beneath each of their noses and releasing a gas that would counteract the mind-altering drug in their systems. It was harmless enough, but the longer one was under its influence, the worse the headache the next day. There was no need to punish anyone more than necessary.

His companions fell asleep around the fire, and he let them sleep where they lay. It was a warm night, and there were few dangers on the island, his earlier warnings notwithstanding. He watched as Ailis breathed deeply. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. The next two weeks were the most difficult as the nano-machines in her bloodstream embedded themselves into her central nervous system.

He walked into to the wood and buried the syringe, vial and snifter packs. It wouldn't do for his companions to learn of their existence. He returned to the fire then sought out the comm channel in his brain.

"It's done, Ma. You will be able to communicate with Ailis in a few weeks." A female voice answered him. _Thank you, Iain. You've done well. Sleep now. I'll keep watch over your charges._


	3. Chapter 3

Iain turned as he heard the first of his companions stir from their slumber. Shayuch sat up then immediately grabbed his head. He closed his eyes from the pain, and he breathed deeply. He looked to Iain with suspicious eyes then suddenly stumbled away into the wood, retching up the last of the previous day's meal.

Iain nodded to himself as he listened to the groans coming at regular intervals. A small number of people reacted this way to the drug he'd laced the jerky with, and evidently, Shayuch was one. He'd have to put off anything strenuous for the day. It was just as well.

He watched Ailis. She wasn't stirring like the others, seemingly peaceful in her slumber. Iain knew better. Her dreams were chaotic, violent and fearful. She wouldn't appreciate it, but the best thing for her would be to wake up. He sighed then walked over to the water's edge. He filled a small, wooden bowl with the icy water, returned to the encampment and threw it on her head.

She bolted upright with wild eyes, looking around in confusion then rage. She sputtered incoherently for several seconds as she took in the scene. Iain surreptitiously observed her behavior as her mind struggled to cope with the foreign presence slowly working its way into her brain, embedding itself into the synaptic gaps between nerves.

Her body twitched slightly as the nano-machines adjusted to her body. That would pass quickly; it was her mind that was at risk. The integration of body and machine was a delicate process, and Ma had to proceed slowly and carefully. It would take a while, but he relieved to see that she was responding well.

At least Shayuch becoming sick from the drug had one useful purpose - he could use it to explain away Ailis' behavior as a similar reaction. He would normally use the small bit of quartz on his staff to heal Ailis, or at least mitigate the worst of the effects, but he didn't dare interfere with this process. It would have to proceed at its own pace.

"Ailis," he asked. "How do you feel?" She looked at him in confusion as if he was speaking a foreign language. Her mind snapped back into place and her eyes focused.

"You!" she demanded, jerking back from the sudden pain stabbing her forehead. She raised a hand to her head as she glared at Iain. "What did you do to us!?! What was in that jerky?"

The others had awakened and were looking at Ailis and nodding. Iain turned to collect his kit as a way to hide his amusement.

"'In?' There was nothing 'in' the jerky. It was power food, a tool to open your minds to this realm you travel so cluelessly through. Get used to it, child - this is the way of the Druid. That was nothing, I assure you. If you can't handle this little bit then perhaps I misjudged your fitness."

"Fine! Send me home! I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Only Lochie didn't nod in agreement.

"No, child. You will stay as will the rest of you," he said, addressing the entire group. "This decision is upon us, and one of you _will_ be selected before the Feasts of Eogan. Unless none of you survive the trials, that is."

He made a show of his indignance then grabbed his staff.

"We will remain here for the day," he said, returning his attention to Ailis. "Shayuch is still retching, and you can't seem to tell the difference between your ass and this bowl." He softened his visage and allowed a slight smile to appear. "Collect your kits and nurse your aching heads. I'll bring us food."

He started to leave, then turned back. "Caome - you showed promise on the barge. You were the only one to hear the call of Ankus' companion. Perhaps you will be chosen." She smiled weakly, not sure if she liked that idea or not.

"You are in charge of this group. Clean up the campsite and ... Shayuch, you need to bury that mess you made. It's starting to stink, and it will draw more than vermin."

He paused for a moment, as if considering his companions, then turned and walked into the wood.

* * *

Iain wandered through the landscape in search of food for his hapless companions, pondering how best to proceed with the selection ritual. It had to be arduous if they were to buy into this charade, and their buy-in was essential to reinforcing the Druid myth in the minds of the others.

He noticed a fresh chill in the air. Ma had maintained an even temperature during the night and was allowing the island return to normal. He smiled. It was very considerate of her. The drug he'd used was benign, but it was still a bitch to endure. He recalled his induction into the role of Overseer. It was a bittersweet memory.

He was unusually tall and lanky, even among his own people. His skin was pale, almost to the point of being albino. His silver eyes were encased with a limbal ring that contrasted sharply, giving him a nearly unworldly appearance. His hair was blonde, but it turned white at an early age giving his clansmen ample reason to consider him part human and part demon. His recruiter, Ulreck, once told him that was one of the reasons Ma chose him. He was already a mysterious figure due to his unusual appearance, and it made the transition to shaman easy to accept. 

He'd gone through a ritual selection process similar to the one Ailis was engaged in but based on Germanic lore rather than Celtic. But unlike Iain, Ulreck showed little empathy in the hardship involved in becoming an Overseer. Iain always suspected him of having a cruel streak that was only kept in check because of Ma.

His reaction to the drug was fairly mild, no morning sickness and the headache subsided quickly. It was the invasion of the nano-machines into his awareness that was the most difficult to endure. He was, for a time, clinically schizophrenic. He had visions and heard voices. He could smell the scent of animals that had long past through the area. He was paranoid and fearful. It became so severe that Ma had to reveal her true nature to him much earlier than normal lest he lose his sanity permanently. Ailis, he was pleased to see, showed no signs of such an adverse reaction. At least, not yet.

He looked up at the humming sound just ahead. Ma had anticipated his need. He continued forward for a bit then found what he was seeking. A fresh kill, cleaned and sectioned, ready for consumption awaited him on a pedestal rising from the ground. He connected his mind to his quartz and lifted it off the stand and placed in on the ground. There was a quiet whine as the metal stand lowered itself into the earth. He brushed dirt over it and made a mental note not to bring the others this way.

"Ma," he thought, reaching out with his mind. "How is the integration into Ailis' mind going?"

 _"Very well, Iain,"_ Ma answered. She always sounded female to him to the point that he thought of her that way. _"She's not reacting as you did. I've reassured you before; you were an exception to the normal experience. She's doing fine. She already has small enhancements to her vision, but she's not aware of them yet."_

"And her thoughts? Can you sense them?" 

_"Not yet. That won't be possible for several more days. The nano-machines are still spreading through her brain and doing the necessary analysis to determine how best to integrate themselves into her consciousness. I'm not in contact with them yet as they have not configured a comm channel. That comes later as you well know, Iain. Be patient. She'll be fine."_

Iain sighed and nodded. Ailis was not his first recruit and would likely not be his last. Nonetheless, the trauma of his initiation haunted him, and he couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Thank you, Ma. I'll take this back to our encampment. We'll start the ritual in the morning."

He closed the comm channel then reconnected to the bit of quartz. The meat lifted off the ground and floated behind him as he made his way back to the others. It would make for an impressive return, he knew and would remove any remaining doubts Ailis might still be harboring in her mind. Her internal turmoil would see to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Iain returned to the campsite, the food floating behind him. He was curious as to how Ailis was progressing. The effects of the nano-machines should have started to find their way into her conscious mind by now. Colors and sounds would be coming and going, her sense of smell would be enhanced, and there would be an odd sense that nothing is quite what she's always thought it was.

This was the integration phase of the process. If this were to fail, if her body were to reject the foreign presence insinuating itself into her nervous system, then she'd be rejected as an Overseer, and someone else would have to be selected from among the others. Each had been chosen as a possible back up to Ailis if it should come to that. Still, Ma was adamant that Ailis was who she wanted and assured Iain that she'd be fine.

He stood near the fire and pointed his staff to a point on the ground nearby. The food settled to the indicated spot, and he turned his attention to the others.

"So how are you feeling," he asked after pondering them for a few seconds. "Still got headaches? Shayuch, how's your stomach?"

Shayuch looked up and answered. "Better. It's not flipping around like it was. My head's feeling better too." The others nodded in agreement.

"Ailis? And you? You were acting pretty strangely there for a while. Are you with us? Or are you still wandering in the underworld?"

Ailis gave Iain a confused look, tinged with fear. Iain decided that last bit may have been too much and made a mental note to dial it back a bit.

"I'm ... I'm not sure, Iain. I ..." She looked around at her companions. "It's all bizarre right now. I ... I don't want to talk about it."

 _I'm sure you don't,_ Iain thought, keeping a closed expression.

"Well," he continued, turning his attention to the rest, "we have food. This will be the last meal I provide for you. You will be responsible for gathering what you need going forward."

He turned to address the young woman Cayden had selected from among the Ierne, "You will all take turns at the various tasks starting with Caome - you'll remain in charge for now. That task will rotate among the four of you. You showed promise on the barge, so you'll be first." Caome looked down at her fingers as the fidgeted in her lap. "Organize the camp and assign duties. Our quest begins on the morrow."

* * *

The sun reached its zenith as the day warmed. Caome was apparently out of her comfort zone being in charge, preferring just to do what needed to be done rather than approach the others. Iain rapped her on the head with his staff as he shook his own.

"Caome, you're in charge. That means you delegate. Don't let these slackers off the hook - each one of you needs to pull his weight, or none of you will make it home."

Caome took a deep breath and held it for a second then released it as she nodded. She was uncomfortable in the role, but she changed her approach. Iain nodded in satisfaction.

The campsite came together quickly. Small, temporary shelters were erected for sleeping, and makeshift smokers were put into place. They'd smoke the meat Iain has brought in before heading inland in a few days. Lochie spent the day rooting out wild carrots, sour weed, and various edible greens. 

"Iain!" Caome cried out suddenly. "Come quick. It's Ailis - there's something wrong with her!"

Iain followed Caome to the edge of a small river that fed into the ocean. They were far enough inland that it wasn't too brackish to drink. Ailis was frozen in place as she was bending down, preparing to fill a bladder with water. This was a troubling sign. The nano-machines had spread to her motor cortex where they didn't belong and had paralyzed her. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it wasn't unheard of.

"Ma?" Iain reached out over his comm link. "It looks like we have motor cortex incursion. Do you have any information?"

_"No, Iain. Not yet. The comm channel is just being established. I can detect her presence as an electromagnetic anomaly in the local area, but that's all. I cannot diagnose the problem yet._

Iain scowled. He'd figured as much. _Damn,_ he thought to himself as he pondered what to do. The truth was, there wasn't anything he _could_ do. Ailis suddenly twitched, then collapsed to the ground. Iain sighed in relief. This meant the nano-machines had detected the problem and were removing themselves from that part of the brain.

Ailis stood up, wide-eyed. "Iain ..." she said with a quiver. "What just happened?"

Iain looked at her with compassionate eyes. "It appears that Ankus has decided to toy with you a bit. He sent one of his minions to possess you. I was able to scare it off. For now, anyway."

Iain took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. He supported her as she returned to the campsite then helped her to sit down. He turned to the others who had stopped what they were doing.

"Remember what I told you earlier! This is Ankus' domain. You are all trespassers, and he does not desire that you leave here. You will be tested as Ailis is being tested. Ailis, I fear," he gave the young woman a reassuring smile, "traveled further into Nherine than the rest of you. A pisky noticed her and will likely be a rather annoying pest for a while. It will pass child, give it time, but you can expect more. The pisky is mostly harmless, but it can be persistent."

Ailis grimaced and turned away from Iain. He could tell her coordination was off and her movements were jerky. She was trying her best to hide it, but she wasn't successful.

The others resumed their duties as they made preparations for the journey to come. The smokers were preserving the meat, and it would be ready for travel by morning. It would last a few days, long enough to get them further inland where a more permanent campsite would be established.

* * *

They sat around the campfire, finishing up the final meal of the day. Ailis was asking questions when her language suddenly became garbled.

"Quantos liestas, quenos iit laman'se. El alocmo nes coliema persconiete. Quist. Fernos kanas te?"

It was obviously a question, one that no one understood but her. Iain couldn't contain his laughter.

"Quale esto?" he answered, mimicking her with gibberish. "Talle ona masse. Qi llamo twanas. Twanna si."

Ailis scowled. She didn't realize her speech was incomprehensible to the others. The nano-machines were working their way into the speech centers of her brain and were scrambling things a bit. This, at least, was normal and would pass quickly.

"Oh, Ailis," Iain laughed, "relax. You're speaking in a foreign tongue right now. The pisky is back. Just be quiet for a minute while I deal with it."

The other looked at Ailis in nervous glances. _Will I be beset by a pisky too?_ each wondered to themselves. It didn't look like something they'd want to go through.

Iain stood, extended his staff, and caused it to glow with a soft, diffuse light. He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath as he made a show of driving off the pisky. He sat down after about 5 minutes then turned to Ailis.

"Want to try that again, child? Perhaps we'll understand you better."

Ailis glowered at Iain. He was a bit too flippant in his attitude for her liking.

"No, I'm fine," she snapped. Iain took note of the quick restoration of her normal speech. It was a good sign. "It wasn't important, and I don't appreciate your attitude. What was that crap you were saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Iain answered with a smile. "It was the ancient language of the first druids. You didn't realize that was what you were speaking. I assumed you'd understand me. I realize now you aren't ready to hear it yet."

Iain stood and stretched. "Still, that damn pisky is still about, so you need to do a power dance. Stand up."

Ailis looked at Iain suspiciously and remained seated.

"Ailis," Iain admonished. "This is not a joke. We are here, in this place, and not you nor any of your companions should take this lightly." He gestured to the others as he spoke. "Now do as I say and stand."

Ailis stood, unsure of her balance. "Good," Iain said. "Good. Now stand on one leg."

Ailis hesitated, afraid she might fall again.

"Ailis," Iain said, exasperated. "Stand on one leg."

She glared at Iain but complied. "Good," he said then turned to the others. "Repeat these words as I speak them: _'Ohm Yellie Man, Sunimas.'_ "

He turned his attention back to Ailis. "As for you child, slap the thigh of your left leg in time as we chant."

He struck the end of his staff to the ground and chanted. "Ohm Yellie Man, Sunimas." The others didn't say anything, and he gave them a withering glare. "Repeat the chant! Don't question this. Ankus is watching and is looking for weakness. Do as I tell you!"

The others spoke half-heartedly, and Iain repeated the procedure. He struck the ground with the staff then spoke the chant. The group followed his lead. Iain nodded at Ailis' raised leg and tapped his own. She slapped her thigh each time the chant was repeated, gritting her teeth as she did.

Iain repeated this procedure several times until he'd decided Ailis has 'danced' long enough; she'd fall before much longer.

"Okay, that should do it," he said as he sat down. "Sit here next to me."

Ailis sat, grateful the dance was over in spite of herself. Iain reached out and placed a hand on her forehead as he muttered under his breath once again.

"The pisky is gone," he said, seemingly satisfied. "For now. It will likely return. It appears it's taking a liking to you. Just ignore it, and it'll lose interest. They always do, eventually."

* * *

The sun hung low on the horizon as they cleared away the last of the meal. The days were long this time of year. He turned to the group and spoke.

"This land is the home of the ancient druids. But they weren't druids then, just men and women with extraordinary magical skill. They traveled to this place, unaware of the mortal danger they were in, exploring the breadth and width of the island.

"Ankus was not pleased by the interlopers in his domain and determined to claim them. He'd intended to trap them in death but was impressed by their power, especially that of their leader, Canus. Ankus reconsidered and appeared to them as a beautiful woman. She beckoned to them, calling each by name and speaking of things that astounded them. 

"Their answers to Ankus' questions impressed him and he decided to test their leader. He spoke plainly. _'I am Ankus, God and Goddess of Death.'_ He told them. _'This is my home and none who have ventured here before have escaped my grasp. All have succumbed and joined the Nherine.'_

"Ankus looked at the magicians with pitiless eyes. _'But you are not like the others before you. You have the ability to tap into the power of the Gods. Tama has favored you. So you shall be tested. One of you, the one you call Canus, shall accompany me to my dark realm and face three tests. If he passes them, I will teach you in my ways, and you shall be called Druid. If he fails, then none of you will leave this place.'_ And with that, Canus and the beautiful woman disappeared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTES]  
> Iain tells them the story of the Druids: Druids are a magical order that draw on Tama for their power and wisdom. Only Druids can commune with Tama and only they can draw on her power to perform their magical acts. Once in every 10 generations, Tama reaches out to the order of the Druid to have them recruit a new member into their ranks [the 10 generation is 200 years, a long enough period that no one can verify or deny the truth of the claim].
> 
> Four youths are drawn from among the Albione (the people of the land) and Ierne (the people of the west). Each region contributes one male and female initiate and they travel to Shetlin, the secret land of the Druids, to determine if any of them are worthy to join their ranks. The trials are dangerous both physically and spiritually. This is the domain of Ankus and he will try to claim them for his own. He warns them to be on their guard at all times. He hands them little talismans of leather, dried and shaped into vaguely human forms. They each prick a finger and drop blood on the talisman then secure to their bodies beneath their tunics. He warns them at no time are they to lose the talisman.
> 
> With that, he puts them to sleep with his quartz and joins them in their slumber.


End file.
